Electro-absorption modulation may be used in energy-efficient high-speed optical interconnects. Electro-absorption modulation modulates light by electrically changing an absorption coefficient of a waveguide material (e.g. GeSi). However, such an absorption coefficient of a waveguide material may change with temperature, which can be detrimental for optical modulation.